Vivian
Vivian is the youngest of the three Shadow Sirens in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. She is the kindest and the most competent of all the Shadow Sirens and she loves Mario. She and her sisters worked with Sir Grodus to eliminate Mario and revive the Shadow Queen. Her older sister Beldam constantly blames Vivian for her own mistakes and incompetence, resulting in her developing inferiority complex. While in Twilight Town, a nameless Mario helps her find a deadly superbomb Beldam accused her of losing. She then decides to repay Mario for his kindness by helping him defeat Doopliss and recover his name and body. When she does realize she helped Mario, she briefly leaves, feeling betrayed, but quickly returns, permanently joining Mario's team. While on his team, she grows more confident, and becomes one of the strongest partners in the battle. Before she and Mario part ways, she reveals that she loves Mario, but cuts herself off, as she knows he belongs with the princess. During the epilogue, Goombella visits her, it reveals that she has forgiven her sisters for their past actions and that Beldam has agreed to never be cruel to her sister again. Her attacks are mostly fire based and will cause enemies to take one damage each turn. If fighting fire enemies she will acatuly heal them instead of causing damage. Shade Fist- 0 FP- Vivian's basic attack can hit any enemy except for ones with spikes on the sides and electric. Will heal Fire enemies. Also leaves enemies burnt doing 1 damage for 3 turns. Veil- 1 FP- Use it to dodge enemy attacks for a whole phase useful on bosses that have charge attacks. Unfortunately, coming back counts as you attack phase also. Fiery Jinx- 6 FP- Pretty much the same as using Shade Fist on all enemies at the same time. Only it can hit spike and electric enemies. Will not work on rock monsters such as Cleft and Bristle. Infatuation- 4FP- Confuses all enemies. As an Enemy Vivian is a mini-boss in the Boggly Woods along with her sisters. Here, she has 10 HP, 1 attack and 0 defense. She battles by using Shade Fist to attack Mario, or using Fiery Jinx to hit both Mario and his partner. Trivia *On a side note everyone should know there is debate on her gender as Beldam insults her by calling her a man in the Japanese version. The tattle log also says she is the "youngest sister er... brother." Though due to the use of she and her after the insult it is most likely one of the many "Paper Mario jokes" that Mario took the insult seriously. It is most likely an insult due to Vivian being the prettiest sister and the joke wouldn't get translated the same way. de:Barbara *It is strange that she can use the move Fiery Jinx in her battle as a miniboss, but yet when she becomes your partner, she loses this ability until you upgrade her. Category:Enemies Category:Partners Category:Female Characters Category:Thousand Year Door Characters